Let's Go on a Trip!
by Sweet Bitter Life
Summary: Kyoya is woken up by Tamaki, who has an interesting idea for some bonding time. [Kyoya/Tamaki no-slash, just best, best, best friends] one-shot


**A/N: For the Quintessential Quoting Challenge and the Friendship Only Challenge in the "Anime&Manga Fanfiction Challenge" Forum**

**Prompt: "I tend to enjoy proving people wrong."**

* * *

Kyoya Ootori woke up to a vibrating sensation under his pillow. He had slept with his arms around it, and the sudden motion startled him lightly. It took him a second to realize it was just his cell phone. He had long gotten rid of the ringtone in the mornings since he had struck the device against the wall once because of the alarm clock. He found that waking up without an irritating sound bursting in your brain was better for his blood pressure.

He first saw the time on the screen, it was just seven am; his eyes flicked to the incoming call. The picture of a handsome blonde man appeared with the words "Tamaki Suoh" underneath. Kyoya grunted and cursed the blonde to a thousand ways to Sunday and back, before pressing the red button and turning off his cell. He had stayed up late last night and it was a Saturday morning. He didn't need to deal with Tamaki so early in the day.

He fell asleep two minutes later, just to be abruptly shaken by two strong hands and a shrieking voice in his ear.

"Kyoya, wake up!" He recognized the distinctive tone of Tamaki's voice, whining and complaining. He made a note to self to find out how Tamaki had entered his room in the first place.

"What the hell you want?" He gave his best friend his infamous Shadow King glare, and he was pleased to see Tamaki shivering slightly.

"Kyoya, I've been calling you for ages, and you didn't answer! Why you didn't answer! I was so worried for you!"

"It's eight in the morning, Tamaki. I'm sure whatever you want can wait—"

"Eight in the morning? But it's twenty minutes to twelve o'clock, Kyoya! You've been sleeping all morning!" Tamaki whined almost exasperatedly.

"So?"

"So? Nobody should sleep so long. It's a beautiful day outside!" Tamaki stood up from the bed and walked towards the curtained windows.

"I don't really care. I went to be at five a.m. last night, so I'm in all my right to- CLOSE THOSE DAMN CURTAINS, YOU MORON!" he shouted once the too bright sunlight entered the room and washed his face. Tamaki just snickered as Kyoya hid his face under the bed comforter, hissing at the light.

"Come on, Kyoya! Get up from the bed!"

"If you even dare to pull off the covers off me, you will wish to never have been born Suoh," Kyoya said with an icy voice.

Tamaki's blue eyes watered before he bent down in one of the closest corners in the room and brought his knees to his chest. Like expected, he began to grow mushroom and complain about life in general and evil best friends. Kyoya tried his best to keep the whispered words at bay, but he couldn't ignore Tamaki when he was throwing a tantrum, no matter how hard he tried.

"Tamaki, is there a reason why you came to visit?"

Tamaki's eyes shined brightly. "Yes!" He stood up straight away, as if he hadn't been spilling his tears a second ago. "Well, you see Kyoya, I was thinking…"

"Not your best ability…" the raven haired teen muttered quietly.

"I was thinking about the host club last night, you see. Ever since Haruhi joined us, everything has fallen into its right place, don't you think? We all have an important part now, and we have become a very united group, almost like a family!"

Kyoya raised a perfect eyebrow at the blonde's words.

"It is quite splendid to see where we are now, but it's more fascinating to remember how it all started. It was winter season, and you and me were at the kotatsu, do you remember Kyoya? I told you about my idea, and while you were obviously put off you didn't think of it yourself, you agreed to help me. We started this together, and look where we are now. We have made tons of girls happy in these two years, don't you think?"

"Where are you going with this?" Kyoya asked carefully as he sat down, now fully awake.

"Well, while I was think about that day around the kotatsu, I tried remembering other times when we spent time together like that. And I've realized that we haven't spend so much time together as we used to."

Kyoya snorted. "So all these past afternoons with you at the club don't count? Nice to know how much you appreciate my time."

Tamaki looked rightly affronted. "I didn't mean it like that! Of course I appreciate spending time with you at the club! But this is different! Remember all those times we went travelling around Japan? To Kyoto, Hokkaido, Okinawa?"

"Hard to forget it, really," Kyoya replied with a hidden sneer.

"I know, right? Just unforgettable!" Tamaki sighed dreamily. "Kyoya, how about we go see sighting this weekend? I'm sure there are still more touristic attractions we haven't visited yet! Let's go on a trip, just the two of us, like the old times!" He exclaimed passionately.

Kyoya stared into those blue orbs of his best friend. The blonde waited expectantly and barely could contain his excitement. He could see that Tamaki honestly want to leave for this field trip, but what had really surprised him, not that he would ever admit it, was that Tamaki wanted just the two of them to go. He was being very precise that no other host club member but him was invited.

Kyoya gave him a little smirk.

"Instead of telling me such inspirational speech, why didn't you come off and simply say you wanted to go on a trip?"

Tamaki had the decency to blush. "Well, I know you're busy most of the time and I wanted you to understand why I was asking you this and I really want us to go together, like a bonding trip for best friends. We haven't had some "alone" time for a while now, you know? And—"

"Don't make it sound like we're a couple, you idiot. Where do you want to go? Do you have a place in mind?" He said as he grabbed his notebook and laptop from under the bed and turned on his cell.

Tamaki's face lightened up like a child on Christmas' Eve. "Does this means you will? I mean, you agree with me! Are we going to travel together?!"

"I thought it was obvious, when I asked you where we are going." Kyoya sneered as he clicked away on his laptop.

"I was actually expecting you to say no…" Tamaki whispered as he approached the bed.

"Well, I tend to enjoy proving people wrong," He said with a devilish smirk.

"Aw, Kyoya!" Tamaki practically squealed as he threw his arms around his black-haired best friend, taking the teen by surprise, but it wasn't like Kyoya expected any less. Tamaki was prone to be over-joyful when things happened the way he liked them.

Tamaki was the most infuriating, annoying, arrogant, and idiot guy he had ever met, but Kyoya was willing to do anything for him.

**A/N: Ouran HSHC is property of Bisco Hatori. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
